


A Heart to Heart with Senpai

by CrimsonTears



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Social Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonTears/pseuds/CrimsonTears
Summary: Itaru faces an uncomfortable social situation at work. Chikage ends up being the one to make him feel better.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Heart to Heart with Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo i've became obsessed with the relationship between these two  
> anyway leave comments please xxx

Itaru was relieved the company meeting was over. Four boring ass hours of normies talking about stocks. He just wanted to get home and recharge with some gaming.

He neatly piled some papers given to him, and put into his suitcase. A tired sigh was exhaled when making his way towards the door.

"One moment Chigasaki-san." He felt his arm being tugged on, which made an uncomfortable feeling stir in his stomach.

When he turned around, he was greeted with the face of one of the women that had attended the meeting. "Something wrong, Inoue-san?" Itaru forced himself to smile out of politeness, despite the lack of energy for it.

"How about having dinner with me to discuss more about the meeting?" She had a look in her eye he's recognized before. The woman was likely hitting on him.

Itaru just laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I appreciate the offer, but I have a lot of work to take care of and…."

"Come on, spare some time for little ol' me?" Her fingers wrapped around his tie, sensually stroking it down.

A flirty smirk tugged onto her lips. "I'll make it worth your while. Someone as handsome as you deserves it."

The physical touch made him increasingly uncomfortable. He tried to back away, but she was awfully persistent. "I really don't think… this is appropriate…" He felt himself withdraw into himself. He wanted to disappear. He wanted….

There was a hard slam on the wall, and another that separated the two from each other. It certainly startled both of them alike.

"I agree. This really isn't appropriate behavior towards a co-worker." Chikage stood in front of Itaru with his work persona etched into his expression. "If this continues, I will end up reporting you Inoue." There was a threatening tone to his words that made it seem like that wasn't the only thing he'd end up doing.

Thankfully, the woman took the hint and finally left. Leaving them the roommates alone.

Itaru felt so relieved. He's dealt with pushy women, but he hadn't dealt with someone like that in a while.

"Thanks senpai…." There was a tremble in his words, despite showing appreciation. When Chikage turned around to look at him, he looked concerned.

"Are you alright? I apologize that I wasn't able to step in sooner." He's never seen Itaru look so uncomfortable before.

"It's fine…. I'm fine…" Itaru forced out a laugh, to avoid worrying him. However, for a few seconds his breathing quickened in pace. Everything felt suffocating. Closed in.

He heard Chikage speaking to him, but for a few moments it sounded incoherent. He couldn't understand. Itaru crouched down, hugging himself. He tried to even his panicky breathing before he lost himself in a place where appearances meant everything.

"Chigasaki." He finally heard Chikage clearly, looking up at him. Helplessly. Vulnerable.

The olive haired man frowned, reaching to put a hand on his shoulder than immediately stopping realizing that might upset him. He was harassed enough. "Come on. Let's go home so you can be somewhere more comfortable for you."

Itaru nodded silently. It was lucky that this had been a day when Chikage drove Itaru to work that morning. He felt better being able to keep an eye on his roommate given what he observed before. During the ride, Itaru seemed pretty glued to his phone. It was likely a facade to pretend he was okay.

Chikage has done such a thing numerous times, and can recognise it vividly so he wasn't falling for it. The others might remain ignorant though. He wouldn't comment for now.

Even when they got back home and went to their room, he remained glued to his phone. Not that it was a new occurrence but…. he was expecting Itaru to speak about what happened.

"Chigasaki-" It was just a light tap on his shoulder but it was enough to startle him and cause him to drop his phone. "Oh… Sorry." Maybe it was better if he left him alone.

Itaru bent down to pick up his phone. "Haha… I'm probably making my senpai worry right now aren't I?" Itaru breathed out a coy chuckle.

"It's alright. Just let me know if you need anything." Chikage reassured, knowing he wasn't at fault.

".....Did I look pathetic? Crouching down like some little kid… nearly having a panic attack over some chick hitting on me." Itaru occupied his fingers by messing with his phone, trying to suppress his feelings a little there.

"I didn't think so." Hearing that from Chikage seemed relieving. "Everyone has their own boundaries. That woman just pushed past yours. You did say you wasn't good with socializing right?" Given how distant Itaru tended to be at times, Chikage didn't see it as a surprise. It made him realize how similar they were in some ways.

"Yeah… As you already know, that guy you know from work is fake as hell." His nails absentmindedly scratched at the phone screen with gentle force. "Being someone I'm not is mentally draining. Plus the women at work always hit on me, and it makes me uncomfortable most of the time." Itaru nearly stopped talking realizing he was spilling his guts to Chikage, but given the attention was being given, it made him comfortable enough to continue.

"I remember that woman today, she made me feel so suffocated. Trapped…." He chewed on his bottom lip to suppress unwanted feelings coming to the surface.

"Are my good looking really the only good thing about me?" Of course it was. He was just some trash gamer. Lazy and unmotivated. Theater was the only time he could be productive without having to force himself.

".....Fucking hell man…." Tears had filled his eyes at that point, but he aggressively wiped them away with his sleeve. "Kinda wish I was dead right now."

He had put his phone down on his lap when wiping his eyes, but when he went to pick it up, it was gone.

"You shouldn't say that." Chikage was holding up the phone, having wanted his roommate's undivided attention. "I happen to think you're a pretty great person."

The kind words made Itaru's eyes widen.

"You have a one track mind when it comes to gaming of course. But that's not all there is to you. Neither is your appearance Living with you has made me see that."

Itaru found that hard to believe. 

"I noticed you always look out for the ones you care for, and despite how awkward you often are, you enjoy spending time and acting with everyone. You're also pretty amazing acting from what I can remember." Hisoka hadn't been the only reason he continued seeing shows before joining Mankai.

"Senpai, it's pretty weird having you be the one to cheer me up." Despite saying that, the smile on his face was brighter than how he looked when they left work.

"Did it work atl east?" He was rarely someone who'd attempt any kind of cheering up, but Mankai certainly made him do things he's never done before.

"Yeah. Thanks." He swiped his phone from Chikage's hand. "Despite what the others say, you're pretty nice huh?"

Chikage quirked a brow, "What exactly do they say about me?"

"That you're super shady, and with the spicy stuff you eat… you might be some kind of alien."

Chikage just stood quiet at that. Well, the important thing was that Itaru felt better.

"..........Hisoka was the one who called me an alien, wasn't he?"


End file.
